Love And Hate Part 3
by belkisaris
Summary: There was an explosion making me flies back towards the opposite direction of Leo. As I was dripping wet I saw Leo and ran towards him pulling him out of the collapsing building. He was unconscious cut and graze with a few spikes of glass and wood embedded in his skin. I cut my wrist without thinking and gave him my blood... (A continuation Of a love and Hate story.)
1. Chapter 1

So Leo was a hybrid Now, and he got worse. When he was finally turning good his brother bit him turning him into a hybrid. The next day when he woke up he ignored me completely and went out. But if I turn him soft a couple of times I would do it again. So tried I did. Every day I would start getting into conversation with him and everyday he would almost turn into himself realize what I was doing and he would get piss. He would tell me to leave or he would just disappear himself. But some how being a hybrid made him more handsome and more popular with the woman's… Urgh. A new girl came into the school. A new vampire girl… She saw me and sat with me at my stool we were having a conversation when suddenly…

Leo walks in from of us, his latest kill in the town and he wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth before his hands slipped back into his jeans pockets, he smirked as he saw some students coming towards him and he scared them and they ran away and he laugh, he spots me with the girl.

"Time for some fun." He whisper to himself and he walks up to them.

Leo was tall with dark hair, pale skin and the most electric blue eyes which looked odd against his dark hair and pale skin, he dressed smartly and his clothes looked expensive, he wore jeans with boots and then a shirt with a coat over the top with the collar turned up, he looked to old to attend the school as he looked about 20/21, he was handsome and his facial features stood out with his pale skin and his body looked muscled underneath his clothes.

" Well well well what have we here." He smirks. "New student." His accent was British with a hint of something which sounded Russian. I was telling the new girl about the school, but I lost her as soon as she saw Leo I sight mentally and started thinking about leaving them… She got nervous but spoke.

"Nice to Ummmm….Nice to meet you…" Leo smirk that's exactly the reaction he wanted.

"Better keep you wits about you." Ami. That was the girls name. Looked away.

"Is ok Ami, I think he just fed…he should behave, and he knows the rules…" She tried avoiding his eyes then nods slightly to what I told her. Leo laughed.

"I don't go to school here, so I can do what I want, and you know it's true." He smirk looking at Ami looking away from him. "And how tasty she was too." He laughs brushing past us going to his room. JERK! I knew he would hear that. She ignored me she was scared? I looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?" She didn't say anything and got a little away from me. I sigh.

"Is Leo isn't? He did something to you?" She shook her head. I bit my lips trying to control my irritation at Leo. The girl look in really bad shape and being that she was 16... I stood up and went to Leo's room with two guards. I knock on Leo's door while making the guards hide.

"What do you want?" He knew he was me, and didn't open the door.

"Um, talk to you."

"Then what is it." This fucking asshole.

"Without being heard on the halls." Quiet. "Leo?"

"Fine come in." I walked in towards his room closing the door.

"Did you hurt that girl?" I whisper making sure no one hears.

"I don't know what your talking about, and what brought this on?"

"Oh…You didn't…" I hisses as I turned towards the door thinking and biting my lips absent minded… Leo laughed and that did it… I turned glaring at him and he had a smirk.

"What?" I snaps my fingers and three guardians come charging in covering his body with silver chains as other charge in covering the windows and doors.

"I'm sorry Leo, if you wont protect your self I'll do it for you." He grimace.

"Get it off me now." He growls. "You are not the boss of me, I could kill you if I wanted to and you know it." His eyes turned golden. I sigh.

"I know." As the guards open the door for me, I looked back at him wanting to tell him so much… "I know what your capable of… that's why your getting a time out…" And I walked out making sure the guards lock the door. Ami had run away. I went to find her, which was easy she hadn't gone that far.

"Ami?" She was on the grown hands on her face… I got closer to her, but didn't touch her. "Are you ok?"

"I want to go home…"

"Why?"

"I'm not fit to be here…"

"Why what happened?"

"I'm just not."

"It's because of Leo isn't?"

"I don't know."

"You know you can trust me…I'll protect you." Well try anyways… Leo is stronger than me and my maker… I sigh mentally.

"What is there to protect me from? From myself? Or from the world?" I frown at her. I though she was terrified of Leo…

"Is just you seem ok at the school and when Leo came you change…"

"It's his eyes… I looked into them…"

"Was it bad when you looked at him or good?"

"I don't know what it was I just had this overwhelming feeling of want come up inside me it's something I have never felt." Well fuck. She likes Leo or want… Some times I forgot how hot and Handsome Leo could be. I tried to smile.

"Ok…" I extended my hands to help her up. "So like a tingling…like you liked him?" She took my hands and nodded. Leo was going to kill me. We walked back to the school. "I might of over reacted to your reaction towards Leo." I bit my lips as we reach the school and sat on my tool. She looked at me.

"I looked him in his room…With silver…He'll be piss. So you like Leo." She didn't answer. I bite my lips hiding a smile. She was kind of cute.

"Just be careful ok? He's not safe to fall for. He's recently a hybrid…"

"Please don't tell anyone. It cant happen anyways. He's 20 or 21 and I'm 16." Never stopped Leo before.

"Never stopped him before…" I told her exactly what I though. But still I started getting worried about her. "Look I wont say anything…Just be careful ok? Like I said he could be dangerous."

"Is not like he's going to find out. The only way he would is if you or I told him."

"He can read girls and mind."

"Not if is blocked."

"Ok, hopefully he though your reaction was bad and not what it was…" She nodded hopeful as well.

"I'll be right back." I got up and went towards Leo's room and told the guards to leave and they did once they open the door. Leo watched me coming in again and growls the silver burning into his skin and he was bleeding from it… I wince. I hated hurting him especially if he was innocent.

"Your lucky I didn't glamour them to let me go and then use their bodies to get me out."

"I'm sorry…I over reacted." I took his silver out of him ignoring that it was burning me. "I miss read her reaction." I wince as his anger. Which believe me he was enraged. "I'm sorry." As I finished freeing him. He got up and slams me against the wall.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" I wince. He wasn't being careful about hurting me…

"I though you did something to that girl…"

"And what if I did? You have no right to treat me like that." He snarls his eyes golden with black rings around them. He wasn't my Leo.

"Well I don't want to see Adak…"

"What has Adak go to do with this?" His grip tightened around me.

"Well Leo if you killed again and got us discovered again, he would of intervene…Like always." I choke a little bit as his grip tightened around me.

"If I got us discovered." He growls. "It has been you both times, I have got the blame for your doing." That hurt me more that the physical he was doing to me.

"I said I was sorry, I over reacted… Since she wasn't freak out about you…" he throw me away from him into the other wall. I got up fast to look at him.

"I just wanted to protect you from doing something stupid."

"I don't do stupid things, that's your department, I'm thinking right now about killing you. You should be glad that I'm not as bad as I was." He disappeared out of the room and the school. I felt to my knees. You might as well do… I'm dead inside anyways…


	2. Leo

I was in the forest when suddenly I cached Ami's scent and I smiled to my self. Time to have some fun. I was trying to forget that my rage made me hurt Isa…

"I know you're here somewhere." I shouted at Ami. I smirk following the path she took. I heard her running towards the cabin near the woods and I laughed. "Oh I do love the thrill of the chase." I wasn't going to kill her, just scare her. I arrive at the cabin opening the door and stepping in. She was bleeding too, so I walked around the cabin making no sound.

"And then you decide to bleed everywhere. Rocky error." There was silence for a few minutes then I found her.

"Boo." I whisper to her right behind her. She jumped and tried to move from me. I grabbed her pulling her to me. "Why did you choose to come here?" She tried to fight to get away from me, but I was too strong from her.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just wondered why here? After mummy and daddy died."

"They wanted me to come here for school in a few month but then they…" she stopped talking.

"Died how tragic." I smirked. She faces me looking up at me and just stares in that weird way…

"They were great vampires…" I kept a hold on her.

"I seem to get the impression that you have seen me before."

"I haven't…"

"Who killed your parents?"

"I don't remember what they looked like all I know is none of them were you." I laughed.

"Good answer." She tried to look away, but failed.

"Some people say that I have eyes that's seem to draw people in." I smirked at her. If only that were true with Isa… She smiled at me.

"I think they are right." She whispered. I smirk at her.

"You should remember me." She thinks for a moment.

"Where you the boy that was at my parents home a few month after I was born?…" I laughed.

"Maybe although I am not a boy. I was also there when they died." She looked away from me and tried to push me away. I kept a firm grip on her.

"My friends performed the deed and I watched. Shocking I know but yes I was there when you were born and after." She started breathing heavy and looking down hiding tears, but I could see them.

"Why didn't you stop your friends?!" She yelled at me. I just laughed.

"Are you that stupid?" She didn't look at me and falls silent.

"Your parents wanted me dead so I got there first. Didn't even have to get my hands dirty." In that moment Isa burst thru the cottage and see's the scene.

"Leo." She said simply. Ami's knees gave away and I just pull her up.

"Isa."

"Let her go."

"Then she will fall." She started having a heart attack.

"Oh My God. Let her go." Isa yelled to me as she ran towards the girl. I rolled my eyes and let go of the girl who felt to the floor. Isa tried to help her up.

"Leo do you have to be a jerk always?"

"Stop." Said the girl to Isa, and she stopped helping her. I laughed.

"How am I being a jerk? I was telling her the truth." She glared at me.

"You were baiting her and you know it." Ami grabbed Leo's pant leg and help her self stand and holds onto his shirt.

"Isa he was telling me the truth."

"So what? It was fun." I smirk as she hold unto me. So weak… She rest her head on my chest… I looked at Isa and she looked jealous? She watched Ami in disbelieve.

"Ok, I see your ok then…" She walk out. I wanted really bad to go after her, but Ami was still holding unto me.

"You can let go of me now." I told her.

"I cant." She said as she kept her head on my chest. "Why would my parents want you dead? When they trusted you."

"People trust changes."

"Well it was your father that wanted me dead."

"Why?" I smirk as flashback of memories run thru my head.

"He had his reason."

"Please tell me."

"No, you might collapse again." I smirk at her.

"It's only because I'm even more low on blood." She giggle. "Please even if we have to sit."

"What do you remember of me?"

"Only your eyes."

"Well that's good to know, you will learn when your older." I prizes her off me and I walked away. Going to fin Isa.

"Leo wait…" I stopped and looked back at her who had sink to the floor.

"What?"

"We had something didn't we?…. Some type of connection." I laughed at her.

"We are not connected at all." I walked away again. But she muttered.

"Then Why did I have the same feeling as I did when I was younger?…."

"And what feeling was that?" I stopped turning around.

"Want…" She didn't look at me. I laughed.

"Don't worry, lots of women feel that around me. Your mother was one of those women's." I turned to go again.

"I had and have it more so then she did…."

"So that's the story." I laughs. "Your mother wanted me, even though our kinds are supposed to hate each other. Your father found out about our little affair and tried to kill me many times, until they died end of story. Now if you don't mind I'm hungry." I walked away. She didn't say anything else she just stay there. I walked into the bar finding Isa quickly and sitting next to her. She sigh when I sat next to her ordering another drink.

"Look into my eyes and tell me what you see." She look up at my eyes, something flashed, but it was too fast. "Well? That girl said that she wants me just from looking at my eyes like how many years ago. I don't get it." I looked away ordering something for my self. She smiled a little bit to me.

"Oh come on, you got beautiful blue eyes, and your not bad looking is it that hard to believe?"

"Yeah but she was a kid at the time. And I was well this."

"Well not this…Now your different…"

"I look the same as I always have. Plus I'm not different."

"Ok." She said simply, as she drinks from her drink.

"Sorry about over reacting. I though the girl was afraid…It turns out it was other thing."

"What other thing."

"She likes you."

"So she acts like a crazed person?" she bit her lips in the cute way she did.

"Well that wasn't acting that crazy."

"Well it kind of was."

"Hey I acted crazy too."

"Yeah but you are crazy." I joked with her. She laughs. God That laugh.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." I down the rest of my drink getting up. We were getting way too comfortable… She just watched me getting up as she drank from her drink. I walked out of the bar.


	3. Isabella

I watched him walk out as I gulp the drink down and ask for a last one. I finished my last drink as I stood up and went out of the bar towards the woods back to the school. While I was on the woods walking towards the school thinking I should of drank blood first but oh well. I arrived at the school and went to my favorite stool sitting down next to Ami who was already there. Leo walk pass us towards his room.

"Going to sleep?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curiosity." I smirk. "Sorry grumpy."

"You have never cared before."

"I have, your just rude most of the time." He laughed and kept walking towards his room.

"And that's my point." I muttered. I looked back at Ami and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

"How are you feeling?

"Hurt, disappointed and feel like no one cares besides you."

"Are you saying it because of Leo?" She nodded

"He's not what I remember… But that doesn't matter. He probably hates the fact that I'm here."

"I don't think that."

"How so?"

"He would say so."

"He most likely has memories of him and my mom and not of him and I. I wish he would tell me though, but he's in his room and I'm not walking up there wasting my time." I smiled at her. She went blank as if she was else where. I just washed her curiously. She touched my hand so I could see the memory. It was her and Leo walking under the stars… I got a little jealous… He… I didn't even want to think about it.

"Wow, I didn't know Leo had a romantic side."

"I'm not." He was leaning on the banister at the top of the stairs. Ami removes her hand and looked at me.

"That was my choosing." I felt stupid.

"Your parents never actually really told you about me."

"No but I did figure it out after the fight you and dad had, so there is no need to really tell much." He laughs.

"No I mean about my past. I'm not 21." He smirk. She smiled slightly and giggles.

"No."

"Then how old are you?" He laughed.

"I'm about 1400 and something I forget."

"That's suppose to bother me? Why?." She laughs.

"That's why I prefer older women."

"Ya." She stood. Leo studied her. I just watched her stand up. "So you were toying with me then?" She started to would clearly upset. Leo appeared in front of her.

"Your not leaving."

"And why not?"

"Because the woods are dangerous."

"You didn't seem to care earlier."

"I was merely having fun." She only slightly looks at him and then away. He laughs.

"You still cant hold your gaze cant you?" She smiled and shake her head.

"I never could." Leo laughed walking away. I watch her as her head fell.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not…" She stood up and walked away. I went to my room that day getting into a shower the going to sleep. The next day I woke up got clean and dress and went to sit by my stool. Leo was walking towards town and I ran go catch up with him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Whatever." I walked with him quietly, we walk into town then that towns bar. I order my drink then look at him.

"Since your in a good mood can I ask you something."

"Go on?"

"I have notice you with girls… has any of them cached your attention?"

"They are just sex."

"I see." As the guy bring my drink I sips from it.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"You seem annoyed at my comment."

"No." I lied. I was annoyed… Was I just sex?

"Come on I may be a vampire but I'm still a guy."

"I though even vampires has standards." I kept drinking from my drink.

"Yet again I'm still a guy. I guess I still think like I'm 20." He laughed. I looked away.

"What?"

"I wonder if you ever play hard to get, or you are always easy."

"Depends whether I want sex or not."

"So you always want sex."

"You should have seen me when I was human. Hector was well jealous."

"Why is that?"

"I could always get a girl." I laughed.

"I think he's still jealous of that."

"Of course." I shook my head.

"Siblings."

"Wish I didn't have them."

"Oh come on, you know that's not true."

"It is true."

"Ok…"

"I have a sister too." I stared at him.

"A werewolf sister."

"She was, but she died I think."

"Oh…" I finished my drink. "You don't sound worried."

"It was ages ago."

"Ah."

"Unless she's hiding which I doubt."

"I wouldn't be surprise." He laughed at my comment.

"True." I smiled ordering another drink. He just watched me. I looked back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nope." He down his drink.

"That's not fair." I kept looking at him. "What are you scare of?"

"I'm not scared of anything I just like winding you up."

"True, and irritating me." I downed my drink. He laughed disappearing out of the bar. I just mutters.

"Jerk." And order another drink. I drank my drink slowly enjoying it this time. I asked for another drink and gulp it down then I pay and left the bar walking back to the woods trying to remember how many glasses I drank. I walked thru the woods back to the school. But I was so tipsy that I took a break resting in a tree. Leo appeared behind me.

"You like getting drunk don't you." I smiled turning around.

"Yes it reminds me of when I was human." He laugh and I frowned. "What?"

"You always have a lot of questions."

"I'm a curious girl what can I say." I smiled crookedly at him. He smirked.

"Really?"

"Haven't you notice?" I kept the smile.

"Course I have." I just watched him without saying anything else.

"I'm trying to work out what your thinking." I smirk at him.

"I learn to hide the most…privates ones… Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"You intrigue me." I keep smiling.

"You have told me that before."

"Indeed."

"What's so intriguing about me?"

"You just are."

"There has to be something that makes you think that."

"Maybe."

"Are you tying to irritated me again?"

"Yes."

"Am I'm more fun piss off?"

"Yes." I sigh a little frustrated pushing my self up the tree and starting to walk again.

"Sorry being irritated take away my good buzz." He laughed.

"God you don't know how to see the fun side of things do you?" I turned to glared at him.

"That kind of stuff is fun only in one way."

"Oh lighten up."

"Or?"

"Or you are boring." I crossed my arms on my chest resting back against a tree.

"Wouldn't be better if you tell me what do you want to accomplish?"

"I want to have fun." I watched him.

"What do you suggest?"

"That you clear off." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I clear off?"

"Get lost." That hurt me…Broke my heart.

"Fine." I turned around and walked back to the academy. I couldn't walk all the way to the school, so I just got in the cottage and lay on the bed… After a while I got up and went to the school. I arrived at the school, but it was locked I knock on the door and Leo answer.

"Yes."

"Open the door."

"No."

"This isn't funny. Urgh Open the door!"

"Not a chance." That wasn't the main entrance…So I got in the other way… I glared at him. He had to girls drunk from him drinking from them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having a good time." The girls laughs agreeing with him.

"Why did you lock the room?"

"So you couldn't get in."

"Why?"

"I knew you would frown upon this." He laughs. I walked away from him going to my room. And cried my self to sleep… Even though the day was just starting… I woke up that night and decided to have a walk around the woods….


	4. Is it possible for a dead heart to die?

I was sitting down on the woods by the river twirling what would looks to anyone a necklace, around my fingers. I was remembering when my mother gave it to my sister…

I was thinking back through my life realizing how bored I was. I laughed to my self. I was in a point where nothing was fun anymore. I sense Isa and I put the necklace away.

"So you look bored."

"Do I?" I said not turning around.

"Are you going to turn into one of those suicidal vampires, that got tired of immortality?"

"No I'm not." I lied. She frown at me, because I wasn't looking at her.

"So what did you hide when you sense me?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"If it didn't concern me, I wouldn't ask."

"It doesn't concern you." She sighs.

"You are so stubborn." I got up a little irritated at her for wanting to enter…

"No, it just a matter which doesn't concern you." She got closer to me grabbing my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't." She turned looking me in the eyes.

"Would you stop lying."

"I'm not lying." I snarled at her. She stared at me.

"Why wont you open up?"

"Because I don't want to. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Yes, there is. You start getting tire and bored and without a care… Plus you don't want to be alone. You said it once." I laughed.

"That's when I was soft and out of my mind." She wouldn't give up, I saw it as she kept looking at me.

"So what makes you get your mind straight?"

"You tell me apparently you know everything."

"Am I irritating you?"

"Hmmm let me see." I smirk at her.

"Is not going to work this time Leo." She smiled a little bit at me, I laughed at her walking away, but she pulled me back to her.

"I'm not going to let you run away either like always." I pushed her off me.

"You are not my maker or my mother." She was trying to control her anger.

"Fine go be miserable alone."

"Maybe I will." I disappear.

"Urgh stupid stubborn vampire." I heard her kick a tree with all her strength. I appeared behind her pulling her back.

"From now on you will have respect towards me. I have let you stray too far." She was a little startled obviously not expecting me.

"Oh yeah?"

"You are just a rude little vampire with an attitude, you should respect your elders."

"You knew I had an attitude before…And respect is earned not force." So she didn't liked to be under my command.

"In our world it is. Maybe in your little half breed world it was different." I pushed her away from me. "I'm getting tired of you."

"Why? Because I'm trying to help you out?" She was trying to get me to be good.

"Because you don't respect me, you have got me into much more trouble then I have ever been in when being alone…" I sigh regretting what I was about to do, more that she will ever know. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" She stared at me scared.

"Isabella I release you as my progeny, I am no longer your maker and the bond between us is broken." She stared at me hurt and in disbelieve. I felt the worse imaginable pain in my stomach as the bond breaks and then I disappear before she could see how much hurting her like this hurt me.


	5. From a sweet girl to a monster

As he said those horrible words I felt to my knees speechless. I watched at the water feeling empty when I heard someone laughing. But I didn't turned to look at the person.

"Aww, must suck to be you. The vampire that turned you got tired of you." I stared there. He was right.

"Leave me alone."

"What did you do? This is priceless."

"You know what? I'm not going to be the center of your entertainment…" I stood up and started to leave, but he grabbed me pulling me to him as she looked down at me with a smirk.

"You got no other choice. Being that your all alone now…" Leo laughed make us see him now.

"Now isn't this a touching scene." I just glared at the both of them without saying anything…

"Enjoying the show?"

"Very much, so please carry on." He had been drinking. The girl turned back to me.

"So if you beg me to kill you now, I'll be a good vampire and give you that peace." I started to think for a moment the vampire offer. I could stop this pain…

"Oh Isa I though I irritated you anyways. Why do you suddenly care that I'm not your maker." He laughed. I ignored Leo and looked at the man.

"Let me go now!."

"Make me." I kick him in the stomach hard. He snarls and stumbles a little bit, but doesn't let go of me.

"Now this is what I call entertainment." Leo laughs. I got more irritated at Leo's coldness and I kick the Man off me getting a piece of tree that I kick earlier really fast and hitting the man over the head with that making him unconscious and running away from there. Leo laughed appearing in front of me.

"why do you think I'm going to care about you now?" Ok that hurt. I ran the other way not wanting to see him, but he appeared in front of me again.

"I could do this all night." I was breathing heavy and I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" He smirk.

"Well now I am having fun."

"Have fun without me. Leave me alone. Is what you wanted no?" I kept glaring at him.

"I though you were better off without me, seeing as you obviously don't need anyone how can you cope on your own." He smirk walking away.

"Asshole." I spat as he walked away and I started walking the other way.

"I'm going away for a while." He told me…. And leaving he did… After a couple of month without hearing from Leo after he release me as his progeny I was different cruel, salvage. I even change my hair of color to red. I was in my favorite bar hunting, so I was dress seductively as most of my preys were men's. Leo walk in the bar. He looked immaculate and handsome, irresistible to the human girls as he walked to the bar getting a drink. I gulped down my drink looking at Leo with hatred. I asked the bartender for another drink as I caught sight of my next victim, a guy sitting by himself who wouldn't stop looking at her. I smiled at him making him going to sit down with me. The guy started a conversation with me as I pretended to be drunk.

"Actually I need a ride home." I giggle. "Don't want to get into an accident." We got up and started walking once we were close enough to an alley I pushed him there fangs out and sinking my teeth into his neck kicking the body to the side once he's dead and walking away. Leo passed me going somewhere else and I resisted the urge to kill him right there.

He stopped.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." I ignored him and kept walking away from him towards the wood.

"Right."

"You know it's true."

"Nice to see you too Leo." I said to him sarcastically walking away a little faster.

"As a pleasure it is to see you." That did it.

"Urgh your fucking liar." I turned eyes blazing in fury. "What the hell are you doing back in my town?"

"Well technically you don't own the town."

"I own this one." He laughed.

"Hasn't someone got an ego." I kept glaring at him.

"It's not an ego if its true."

"Nah you just have an ego." He laughed. "You cant handle when something goes wrong so you so big and bad and scary because someone cant get their own way so throws the toys out of the pram. Well little girl you don't bother me one little bit." I smiled at him without humor.

"Hmmm, says the one that runs away whenever he develops feelings."

"Actually I went back to Russia for a little holiday, you are in no place to talk to me like that."

"I'm in any place since I no longer have to obey you."

"I'm still older than you."

"And?"

"Or I could go to Adak and we could torture you. Wouldn't that be fun? Or that mirror you got me trapped in that would be fun." I glared at him as he blame me for being trapped in the mirror.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore."

"Or maybe I should stake you myself." I laughed again and turned around to leave.

"That's right run away little girl."

"I learned from the best." I said still walking away.

"Well you could have done a better job." I put my hands into fist as I think to my self. Don't let him bait you… I disappear deep into the woods towards the river leaning against a tree, and closing my eyes. He appeared behind me.

"I will always be able to track you, I expected you to be killing a lot more than these there are still humans at the school." I turned glaring at him.

"They are not supposed to be touched."

"But you're a scary vampire. I though rules don't apply to you." I kept glaring at him about to break my composure.

"What do you want from me? I though you got tired and wanted me to leave you alone. Why are you bothering me?" I laughed.

"And you still believe everything I say. Rocky error."

I ran with my vampire speed pushing him back. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Or what? Your going to cry? Your pathetic." He pushed me away from him hard. I growled at him as I stumble backwards and ran towards him kicking him on his stomach hard. After it he kick me back as he grabbed my leg flipping me over the floor as he pulled a silver knife out pointing it at my chest above my heart.

"I have always held back when fighting you. Now I don't need to." I glared at him as the knife was on my chest.

"Then why stop?"

"Your right. Why would I stop." He smirk pushing the knife into my chest but missing my heart… "Not many people mess with me anymore." He told me eyes golden. I just grimace in pain unable to speak. He pulled the knife out. "Lets see if your friends come and get you shall we? In the meantime I think I may go to the school so what fresh blood I can find." He smirk walking away. I touched my chest where the knife was. Waiting for it to be heal as I looked at Leo.

"Stay away from the school." He stopped.

"Or what? Your going to beat me? Oh I'm so scared, your reign in this town is over, I'm going to kill me brother and everyone in this god forsaken place and you. You wont be able to do anything about it." He walked away again… As my wounds heal I ran towards him tackling him to the floor. He growls throwing me off him easily springing up, as he throw me off I fall to the floor standing up and glaring at him.

"Stay away from the school."

"So you really are the same little girl. You haven't change at all." He laughed.

"Who said I changed? I told you school is off limits. Do whatever you want somewhere else."

"But those school girl love me."

"Find another school." I kept glaring at him. "Stay away from my territory or I'll make you." He just looked at me and disappeared… I cant believe he could be so cruel… A lot happen that couple of weeks Leo started changing, but I never stayed close to him to find out.

Leo walked to the school one day when I was sitting on my favorite stool, he walked straight to his room as if he was in a hurry… I went to the kitchen and grab my self a cup of coffee then went to my favorite stool. Drinking it slowly. Suddenly a lot of guardians and officials from the council comes to the school without even announcing they were stopping by, they enter the school as if they own the place. I was so surprise that my cup felt to the floor breaking… The guards came up to me and stopped in front of me.

"We are looking for Leopold Zach."


	6. A sister reunion

"Well he's not here. Feel free to look around." So they did, of course Leo wasn't there. He left as soon as he sense them. Suddenly Ami a girl from the school wasn't there…She was kidnapped. I went out of the school to find her and soon enough she was with Adak, Leo and another vampire. The vampire girl had her teeth sink into Ami's neck drinking from her and Ami was screaming. I grabbed the girl from her shirt throwing her backward away from Ami as I crouch in front of Ami protecting her. The girl jumped on me after I throw her off Ami, another guard that came with me took Ami and ran away with her taking her to safety. I snarled at her as I kick her off me. Adak growls as the guardian took Ami.

"That girl that Isa girl, she can be killed she has gone against what she is." He was holding Leo by the neck who was trying to get free. As he said that a couple of vampire charged my way. Lurissa (that was the girl vampire) Smiled.

"Sad, sad, sad, poor vampire girl. Bleeding and her friends come to help." she looked to Adak.

"Go ahead kill the girl." I glared at them backing away slowly as the vampires approaches me. Then I go into the offensive taking my stake out in a flash ignoring that was burning me as I tackles Lurissa to the ground and I stake her jumping of her after. I watched the vampires for an opportunity. One of the vampires kicks me on the stomach as another take the stake throwing it to the floor as they surround me. I stumble a little backwards as I was being kick on the stomach and I jump on the first one that kick me since they had me surrounded and break his neck as I wait for the next one. Before the other one attacked me I heard Lurissa speak.

"I've failed you…" As I kill the second one I saw Adak dropping Leo and scooping her up and disappearing. I keep killing until no more Vampires were coming after me. Leo just stood there watching the situation, after I was done with the vampires I ran and grabbed my stake back, putting it on my back pocket.

"You know they are not dead, they are just out for the count."

Leo told me. I just stared at Leo in disbelieve.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I sigh and started walking to where Adak is. He tried to hurt Ami one of the students at the school and he was going to pay for it. Leo pull me back.

"Don't…" He whispered. "Please just don't." As I was pulled back I looked at Leo.

"He wont stop."

"Please just go." He kept a hold on me. He looked so vulnerable, so scare…

"Fine." I disappeared looking for Ami, which she would be at the school, so that's where I went. Ami was on my favorite stool watching the school I walk and sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" She just nodded at me. Suddenly I got a text I got my phone out and look at it. It was Leo. "Look after Ami and please don't do anything stupid." I had a bad feeling about this text message but I shook it off as I responded.

"Stupid is my middle name." Ami sank to the ground scare on what's to come. I sink down with her.

"Ami don't be scare. Is ok." She looked at me.

"He's never going to stop is he?…"

"I'm going to stop him."

"What if you get killed?…" I just sigh looking out the window towards the forest. Ami suddenly looked at me then hug me. I smiled at the hug and hug her back.

"What's the hug for?" Ami smiled at me.

"Because you care about me." I kept my smile.

"Of course." I started to wonder why Leo hasn't answer me back… Ami leans against Me. That made me laughs softly.

"Your going to turn me into a softy…"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Uh hu." She just smiled.

"You know you like it." Ami giggle. I punched her playfully.

"Not that much." She just smiled. I suddenly smelled my sister in the school like she knew where I was. I ran away fast excusing my self from Ami and running towards the woods of the school.

"Why is she here?" I though to my self… I keep running thru the woods I didn't wanted to see my her, and not because I hated her now that I was a vampire but because she was a hunter… After my parents were killed. By Leo. My mind reminded me. Well I turned into a hunter. Ignoring my little sister… We hated vampires… So she would kill me to "save me" From this state. I saw Leo heading towards school and I stop grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side in the shadows of the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"To see you and your sister." He smirk. "She's hot, shame about being a slayer but hey ho." He pulled away from me. "Why are you running?" I frowned looking at him.

"She cant see me like this… What makes you think she's my sister?"

"Because I met her, she almost staked me. We had a banter, I may have told her where you are. Woops." I glared at him and slapped him enrage.

"What's with you?

"Nothing, she had a stake." He paused. "A stake."

"So, since when is a stake a problem to you?"

"When is in my chest maybe." I was beyond words and I just stared at him.

"You know… I don't know why I bother with you…Your cruel and that's just you…" I ran away until I stop in front of a river. I stared at it really sad remembering how happy my sister and I use to be…

"There you are, even with red hair which wow, I can still find you." I turned to look at her and when she saw me she took a step back yelling.

"No!"

"Let me explain Lilith, is not what you think…" She took her stake out defensively.

"Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't Matter."

"Are you protecting the blood sucker too?!" She said enrage.

"Lilith is still me. I haven't attack you! Please listen." She ran towards me stake in hands about to hit me.

"You will be fine as soon as I release your soul." Leo appeared in a flash behind Lilith pulling her back.

"Leave her alone." Lilith gets off his grasp pushing him back.

"Stay out of it blood sucker!"

"Lilith stop!" I yell at her… I knew Leo would kill her. Leo growls at Lilith.

"Don't call me that."

"That's what you are." As she takes her gun and shots me on the stomach. I grimace looking at my stomach bleeding with the silver bullet inside.

"Lilith." I tried reasoning with her again. Leo grabbed Lilith.

"I said leave her alone." His grip tightens. She head butt him.

"Just knock her out." I yell to Leo as I grimace. "She wont see reason like that." The head butt did not really do anything and he throw her into a tree hard.

Lilith pass out as I walked towards her grimacing and looking down at her as I pick her up, walking towards the academy slowly.

"Thanks…" He didn't say anything…He just disappeared. I arrived at the school tide her up knowing she wouldn't escape. And started thinking about Leo… He was different… I stood up going to find him as I saw him sitting down by the river I sat next to him without saying anything.

"Leave me alone."

"Tell me a good reason."

"Because I'm cruel and always will be." He got up walking away from me. So my words did hurt him? I stood up using my speed and grabbed his shoulder making him look at me.

"I'm sorry for what I said…"

"Just leave me alone." He pulls away from me disappearing. I sat on the river as he disappears with a sight watching the water.

"So close…" I told my self… Leo and I would never be happy… There would be love and hate in the middle.

A few days pass and my sister would not budge, she was worse than me. Whenever I brought her food, but she wouldn't eat just thinking in escaping and killing me. After another useless attempt to talk to my sister I got out of the school irritated and into the woods.

"Stupid stubborn girl. Maybe I should just give her a try." I decided to look for Leo. I sensed him staying at a hotel…

"There you are." I said closing the door to his room.

"I said leave me alone." He was watching TV bored, his hair was messy and he hadn't shave and he looked a little stubbly though not in a bad way it actually suited him. I smiled a little bit looking at him.

"No, your seem torn. And you need someone to talk to…"

"I don't need anyone."

"Yeah I know. But you still have people that care about you." He laughed.

"No one gives a shit."

"That's not true Leo…" I got closer to him and sat on the bed. "I saw Annie, Ami, and. I paused looking down at the floor. "Well Me."

"Annie just want me to kill her."

"I find that hard to believe too."

"And you well you have made it clear plenty of times. Maybe I should go back to being who I was then it would be easier for all of us."

"What have I make clear? I been trying to help you since we met, you're the one that…" I sigh. "Every time I'm about to get you to be good, you realize and walk away…"

"Because we are not supposed to be good. Your sister is right." I glare at the mention of my sister.

"Well she's not. I tried the bad road remember?…

It sucks and you don't like it either…"

"I love it."

"It don't seem like it." I point at the whole scene, then at his appearance.

"I don't know what your talking about." I smiled a little bit.

"You cant fool me Leo. You might of broken the bond." I flinch at the mention of the bond. "But even as a human I could of see thru you. I still can."

"Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't want to be alone, Leo why keep insisting on something you don't want?"

"Because I do want it."

"I don't believe you."

"Well start believing me." I grabbed his arm looking in his eyes.

"Do you truly want to be alone, unloved, and well like this only doing what Adak wants you to do?"

"I'm not doing what Adak wants me to do."

"You didn't answer my question though."

"I'm not going to answer it." I kept a hold on him.

"Why not? Because I'm right aren't I? You don't want that life."

"I feel good when I'm like that."

"Only for a little while…Then regret and loneliness happens."

"You don't know how I am feeling."

"Oh I don't?"

"No you don't."

"Hmm, well just like you can read minds." I grabs one of his hand trapping the hand between mine and closing my eyes to feel what he feels. He pulls his hands away.

"Get out."

"No, Leo. You wont get away from me that easily."

"Fine." He get up disappearing from the room. I follow him easily after all he did made me.

"I'm not going to be that easy to get rid of this time Leo." I grab him again making sure my hold is strong.

"Let go." He was weak, so he didn't put on a fight.

"No. Look stop fighting me…Stop trying to push people away to be miserable…I'm not saying be an angel…I'm just saying stop pushing people away."

"I'm hungry." He said abruptly.

"I'm hungry too lets hunt."

"I want to hunt alone." I let go of him.

"Fine Leo be that way." And I disappeared going to the academy. I arrive at the academy and went to check on Lilith which she wasn't in the basement.

"Well shit."


	7. He loves me? He loves me not?

"Hmmm, looking for me?" I turned to look at her.

"You know, your giving me no choice."

"Oh? To kill me?"

"I would never do that… To turned you." Horror crossed her face as I watched my sister something came back to me. "Your not giving me any choice…" Leo said the same thing to me… I shook the memory. Lilith charged forward attacking me, but I doge out of the way easily.

"Now stop. I don't want to hurt you." We kept a dance like that for a couple of minutes. Lilith got a hold of me, but I got away from her, pushing her hard against the wall, she was hurt but not enough to pass out.

"Stop Lilith lets talk." Lilith was stubborn, so she kept at it. "Lilith I'm warning you, I will turn you."

"I wont be weak as you were, I would kill my self." I wince at that knowing it would be true. Leo walk in on our fight, he had sorted his hair but he was still stubbly.

"Well, well what have we got here?" I got distracted hearing Leo's voice and took my eyes off Lilith to look at Leo. She took advantage of me and tackles me to the floor using her hand to choke me since she didn't had any weapon.

"Get up now." He said angrily at Lilith, his voice sounded different a hint of anger to it. Lilith laughed still having her hold on my neck and using her body to pin my leg.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Lilith sigh getting up off me. I wasn't trying to kill her, but Leo was something different. She turned to face him.

"What?"

"You don't hurt her understand." I got up slowly watching Leo.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." He growls at her.

"Not good enough answer for me. It was your own fault I even found her… You should of just disappear, and this right here wouldn't be happening right now."

"Bite me slayer." He smirk. Lilith smirk back.

"Wouldn't that be the other way around?" I kept watching them.

"I'm not as nice as her. Are you going to leave or am I going to have to kill you?" She looked at me with pure hatred then nodded to Leo.

"I'll leave." She walked past me then out of the school as she took off running. I turned towards Leo smiling.

"Stop smiling your too happy."

"And you hate me being happy?" He just smirk.

"Ok…You seem in a better mood, did you eat?"

"Of course a nice little human girl very delicious." I flinched as what he said what he killed, I got a little closer to him.

"Leo…So your disappearing again?"

"Maybe I should pay Annie a visit sometime soon." Somehow he was more attractive when being a bad boy. I smiled a little bit.

"Her I don't care, she did wanted to die no?"

"Of course."

"So feeding huh…" I bit my lips thinking.

"Yeah and?" He smirk. "I know you like me like this."

"What can I say I'm a masochist." He laughed.

"Are you going back to Adak?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You don't like the school anymore?"

"It bores me, well the students don't, but the place does." I sigh walking pass him up the stair of the basement.

"I see." He smirk.

"Though it is rather empty today." It sounded like he was giving me a hint.

"Well the council scared them away a little bit." I turned to look at him.

"Why still hungry?"

"No I just wanted to have fun." I stared at him suddenly and got closer.

"Before that…I been dying to ask you a question…Why did you free me?"

"Because I hate having responsibilities."

"Why turn me in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to." I sigh mentally. He wasn't going to say it.

"Why then? If you hated the responsibility?"

"You caught my eye."

"So you turn every girl that caught your eyes?"

"Well Carmel, and you then there was Nora."

"Nora…So that's a yes, I take it Nora is still your progeny?"

"Well I haven't seen her in 800 years so I don't know."

"You do get tire of the girls eventually." My face felt a little bit and I turned around to go back up stairs.

"No she left me." I turned to look back at him in disbelieve.

"Why would she?"

"Maybe she got bored of me."

"I doubt that." I went up the stairs towards the kitchen to make my self a cup of tea out of curiosity. Since the kitchen was next to the basement I heard him say.

"Why wont you just…" I walked back towards him with tea in hands.

"Give up?" He walks up to me taking the tea out of my hands looking down at me, without breaking eye contact he handed the tea to a student and they hurried off.

"Hey, is tea bad for me?" He smirks and then pulled me close to him and he kissed me. I stumble a little backwards but kiss him back. He pushed me against the wall still kissing me. As he pushed me against the wall as I kissed him deeper putting passion into the kiss. His hand slides down my back as he kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers thru his hair kissing him, then grabbed a hold of it pulling him a little backwards.

"Why wont I just what?"

"Kiss me." He smirk. "I've been dropping hints for ages." I stared at him in disbelieve my hands still has a hold of his hair.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me? Your hints sucks."

"Well most of the time you have been either fighting me or screaming at me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Maybe I should go and find another girl to have sex with then." He smirk.

"Are you trying to get me jealous?"

"A little I could ask anyone and they would probably say yes." I smiled.

"I haven't met a girl that had said no to you." I let go reluctantly and look at him. "So why keep wasting effort on me? That's what you want to say?"

"Because it's a challenge." I looked at him studying him a little bit.

"What would happen if I fall prey of your seduction? Will you ignore me the next day like the rest?" He laughed.

"I have never done that."

"You never ignore the girl?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Just curious." One of my finger walk on his chest teasing him. "So tell me the moments you drop hints on me?"

"Well they were a while ago." My finger stopped at his chest.

"Well I got them now…"

"You do." He smirk.

"Yes." As I kiss him, and he kissed me back. As I kiss him I bit his lower lip as I put both of my arms around his neck and my fingers runs thru his hair. His cool blood trickles into my mouth a little and one of his hands slides up my shirt while he kissed me. His blood was sweater than I would of though as his hand slide up on my shirt I felt goose bumps cover my flesh. His hands reached my Bra and stayed there a little while he kissed me and then stopped. I felt him stopped and I pulled back a little breathless looking at him.

"Upstairs?" He pulls me with him towards his room. I laughed as he pulled me towards his room. His room was neat and tidy he locked the door behind him. I looked at his room being clean.

"Since when do you have time to clean your room?"

"I'm a clean person what can I say."

"Hmmm." I said only looking around one of his personal pace and going towards were he keeps his books curious what kind of book he reads. There was a few crime, thrillers, and horror novels.

"I didn't realize you had come to read my books." I turned looking at him with a smirk as I walked towards his bed and sat down crossing my legs.

"I didn't realize you were an impatience one." He laughs as he walked up to me and smirk pulling his shirt off to reveal his muscled chest that any human would work hard for. I stared at his chest without being able to look away. And we both got lost in each other's body…


	8. The End

Marissa

I was drag to this school because of my father and then I found out vampires were real, so at midnight I ran away I was running thru the forest of the room when I collapse with a guy…I had to admit he was hot. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes wearing jeans and a leather jacket. There was something mysterious about him, something dangerous and wild…

"What a girl like you is doing alone in the woods?"

"I'm running away from the school." I tried to step around him but he tried to stop me and his expression changed. He looked hungry and that's when I saw his fangs. I didn't had time to react and he bit me at first I cried in pain, but it turned good. Great the best thing I ever experience so I pull him to me…

He realized what he was doing and disappeared I just sat there in a dazed.

Isabella

I woke up the next day with a smile. Maybe Leo and I could work out… I looked to my side and he wasn't on my side. I got dressed and I came down from my room in a hurry putting on my jacket when I notice Leo the event's from last night came to my mind but I ignored it, I got a call that the new girl ran away… I was in big trouble if something happened to her…

"I saw that girl early this morning." I stopped as he spoke to me.

"And didn't you think of stopping her?"

"Yes I did. She taste as amazing as she smells." He smirk. I turned glaring at him.

"Tastes?"

"Well I though as she was all alone I would tap into a vein, I was hungry I had a busy night." He smirk. If I was human I would of blushed.

I stared at him. "She's off limit though…Did you kill her." Oh god…

"Of course I didn't kill I'm not an animal." I didn't believe him.

"How did you resist then?" He laughed.

"I can control myself, and besides I'm in a good mood today." I rolled my eyes at him and started walking out.

"I'm glad. I'm off to get her, she will not be always lucky." I turned around and ran off towards the woods looking for her following her sweet scent. Leo just laughed watching me go. I found the girl on the ground asleep. I pick her up and took her to school.

"What the hell?" I woke her up. "You know if I was someone else you would be dead right now?" She didn't speak… Leo watches us come back.

"Marissa What a pleasant surprise to see you again." she jumped out of my arms and cower behind me covering her neck. I growled at Leo then told her to go back to her room and take a bath, that I was going to check on her later.

"Oh I love the scared ones." He laughed watching her scurry off. I glared at him one more time as I took my phone to argue with the girls dad. After all she could not stay here, she didn't listen and she was going to get us both kill. I went to a sound proof office and started arguing with her dad. He was stubborn though… I finished arguing with the dad and I still had to protect the little brat. I crunched the phone in my hands by mistake and walk out of the office piss off going straight to where Marissa is… I closed the door angrily as the girl looked at me defiantly.

"First of." I growled at her.

"You pull that stunt again, it I'll be the last one you make." I got closer to the girl. "You father said to keep you safe, he didn't specified of the how." The girl slapped me. The brat actually slap me.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Leo appeared by the door. I was beyond angry.

"GET OUT!"

"Jesus, that's what I get for trying to help." He walked out mumbling something in Russian. I turned back to glared at the girl as I tried to control my anger by biting my lips.

"Look if something happens to you. It will happened worse to me. As long as you follow my rules your be…" But the brat pushed pass me and ran down the stairs and out of the academy.

"For God sakes!" I yell as she took off. I ran after the girl passing Leo on the way. I was almost about to get her when I saw Marissa on a hunters arm. The hunter looked pissed really pissed.

"Great. Just what I need." I sigh knowing how things look to my sister.

"Let me explain I'm protecting the girl… She's just so freaking stubborn."

Lilith smirked. "Looks like your hunting to me."

"Oh for god sake, am I hurting you?" I glared at the girl.

"She was hurting me."

"WHAT!" That girl was lying to use my sister to escape. "Your lying brat." Lilith smirk.

"I wasn't hurting her! She's under my protection." Of course a vampire hunter wouldn't believe that… But my sister should.

"She's lying…She said I was food."

"Good enough for me." As she said that she whistle and a pair of strong arms hold me down I couldn't move which was rare for me. The hunter took us to a van and tide me down with silver after I don't know how long… they arrive at a place going to the basement why are the cells always at the basement… and put me in a cell. I started spacing between the space in the cell.

"This could not be happening…" I keep repeating that over and over. Where the hell was Leo? He always came thru whenever I was in danger… The hunter walk down the basement and stood in front of me. I backed away as I saw what the hunter had in her hands. A gun. And being that she hunt my kind as a living I would bet anything that the bullets were made of silver.

"I love you sister, I'm going to free your soul." She pointed the gun to my heart as I started backing away. And for the first time in my life since I became a vampire…I was scared. Really scare. "Did you know, that a silver bullet is the same as a stake?"

I couldn't back away anymore since my back hit the wall. I just closed my eyes and admitted something I haven't admit it to my self in a while… I love you Leo. She fired the gun and the bullet hit my heart and everything went black….


	9. Life Without Isabella

I was kissing a human girl on the school ground. I was attracted to Isa, but I was never faithful… When suddenly. I love you Leo. Then the worse pain imaginable I grimace in pain.

"Jesus Christ." I breathed. The human girl looked at me warily. "She's dead…" I knew the girl didn't understand of whom I was speaking, but I didn't cared. I never knew pain until today… "That fucking bitch killed my progeny." The girl leaned against my body I guess to try to calm me down. I pushed the girl off me springing up and disappearing towards where they were. I appeared in the hunters place where they are seeing men on the door. I walked up to them to angry to care and I could take them easy as I walked up to them.

"Hey I wonder if you can help me." I put on an innocent façade.

"What help do you need?"

"Well I'm new here and I got lost and I'm looking for a Lilith? I think she's here.." The guard looked over where they were moving a corpse to a car then taking off then they looked back at me.

"She's busy at the moment come back later." I rolled my eyes at them.

"This has been lovely but now you two have to die." When I said that the guard reached for his gun.

"What ever do you mean?" I snarls revealing my fangs at them as I grabbed the two man smashing their heads together breaking their skulls and then step over them walking inside. I looked around Isa's scent was everywhere and again I felt that all consuming pain… I tried looking for her here, but she was no where to be found… Isa's killer scent was here, but she was gone.

"You can run, but you cant hide." I smirk walking casually out of the building not rushing. I found her scent in the mall so I walked in casually looking around trying to see her.

"I will find you…" I freezes seeing her come out the store as I darts behind a car smelling the scent of the perfume and coughing slightly. I watched her walking away. She walked by a trashed can casually throwing a bag of her old clothes I would assume. She keep walking away from the mall. I smirk watching her walked away clocking her.

Once we where in an alley she turned looking at me with a smirk.

"Well hello there."

"It looks to me like your trying to hide from someone." She smirked looking at her knew clothes.

"Nah, just going on a date. How's Isabella?"

"Very dead." I almost fainted admitting the truth. But I didn't show it to the slayer. She just looked at me with innocent eyes.

"How tragic." She was pissing me off.

"Why did you kill Isa? Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Isabella was none of your business anymore. If I did kill her…is not your duty to avenger her."

"I still want to kill you." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Oh Leo. Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you're a bitch."

"You should be thanking me, I got rid of your problem for you. Is that why your mad? I succeeded where you fail?"

"No I didn't want her dead…" I would properly mourn you later… She looked at me in disbelieved.

"Well I don't have time for your games."

"Is not a game I didn't want to kill her." She smirked at me.

"What makes you think I did?" I pulled her towards me biting into her throat in a split second. She pushes me off her, but I couldn't kill her, not because I didn't want to, but something she tried to hide about Isa… I had to I just had to let her finished her plan…she kicked me off her.

"If you kill me, which I don't think you can…" She stop not wanting to let me know in her secret but I knew enough.. "Well did you even found her body Leo?"

"You have taken her body away. I smell it." I glared at her. "What makes you think I cant kill you?" She just gave me a knowing smiled. Then she ran away. I growled at her running away, but I didn't stop her…I couldn't for Isa's sake, even if she was gone for good… I went back to school feeling glum and sense Lilith at the school office and I walked towards that direction. The nerve of that girl. I open the door, she was looking for something specific I could tell. I lean against the door controlling the feeling of ripping her throat out.

"You should leave now and not come back before I rip you apart." She turned around with paper in hand and glared at me.

"The vampire I killed was the head of the school so is my school now. You should leave." I laughed without humor.

"You killed her, from now on this isn't a school, so you can either leave and live or stay and I kill people and you in the process your choice." She smirked at me.

"God you can be annoying sometimes. But your time will come Leopold Zach." She looked at the paper in her hand and put it in her back pocket. And walked away from me without a worry in the world. I just watched walked always and then hit the wall hard making a hole and hurting my hand in the process. I suddenly heard some giggles from Isa's room. I was filled with hope and I ran towards it.

"No stop we'll get caught…" It was the human girl talking to someone still giggling. I open the door and Marissa yelps falling on top a guy older than her. I smirked.

"What have I walked in on?" She stood up putting her hands in her hips trying to look intimidating.

"What are you doing in my room?" She glared at me backing up the wall pulling her boyfriend with her. I closed the door and locked it.

"Well I was hungry and here you two are." Marissa looked scared.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Like I said I'm hungry…" As soon as I stepped forward she yell.

"Daddy!." Daddy? As she yelled someone broke the door. It was a member of the council and he was furious.

"What gives you the right to touch my daughter." I recognized him, he was second in command after Adak.

"Michael." I said in disbelieved. We had been turned nearly at the same time and of course we knew each other.

"Well Leo I must say I wasn't expecting you to be the one attacking my daughter." He looked at her daughter and glared at her. "You I'll deal later…" He looked back at me. "So what the hell?" I laughed.

"Crazy shit that's what the hell, this place is full of hunters and I only want to have a bit fun and a few veins to tap into. Like the good old days…"

"I believe Isa told you she was off limits." I wince at the mention of Isa's name.

"Well you should know me by now Michael it's been 1000 years." Michael growled at me.

"Yes, but my daughter is off limit."

"I am nothing to you." I looked at Michael angry. "And now your all council." I glared at him. That made him laugh.

"Sucks don't it? Being good? When you want to be bad?"

"You don't own me and not answering that question." He smirk.

"I believe you wanted Adak position… You can have it you know… Rule the vampires… Being feared." I laughed. As I killed Adak.

"Adak was injured fatally, he asked me to end him."

"Is that a no then?"

"I don't know what I want Michael…" Without Isa life had no meaning…

"Clearly." He looked at his daughter. "Get out." Marissa stood up and started walking then she looked at her boyfriend. "He stays of course…" Once Marissa was out he turned towards me.

"That's why I killed Marissa's mother Leo… She saw something good on me." He laughed at the irony. "But anyways. You once wanted the head of the council. Adak wanted you as his successor. I'm here to follow his wishes."

"I wanted it Michael I did. But…." I ruffles my hair. He smiled understanding.

"Well you don't have to say yes…They'll put Abraham if you say no." I hated that guy, if he was head…there was no telling….

"Fine." I said quietly but the students here are not to know.

"Your in command. Your rules…" I smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you Michael."

"One last thing Leo…Me and my daughter are not to be touch. I want your word." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine you two are off limits even though her blood tastes divine." I pat Michael on the shoulder before walking out.

"Same old Leo….."

The next day I woke up in my apartment the sun shining through the window as I sit up ruffling my messy hair. I got up wearing my joggers to the kitchen getting a drink. I down a glass of blood and then gets change walking out of my apartment. I was walking thru the woods of the academy slowly thinking of Isa… When suddenly she stepped from the shadows of a tree. I wanted to hug her, but her look stop me short. He looked screamed.

If looks could kill.


	10. A New beginning

"Hello."

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" She frowned at me.

"Why would I be?"

"Oh you don't remember anything how convenient." I acted as an asshole, but I wanted to hug her so bad… She glared at me trying to remember something. I laughed without humor.

"You don't know me?"

"Your Leopold Zach, you killed my parents…" So it look's like we are starting over…

"Oh poor thing, they told you did they? Well is not true." I started walking past her. She grabbed me by the neck pushing me back.

"How dare you walked pass me?" I growled.

"Am I really going to have to fight you?"

"Of course not. Your dying simply." I appeared in front of her fangs elongated. She was about to attacked me but a student hit her over the head with a stake making her pass out falling backwards. I cached her cradling her in my arms. I walked back with her towards my apartment… I put her on my bed and walked out the woods finding something to eat.

"So do you kill them or you're a goody goody who let them live?" I stopped not turning.

"I know what your trying to do Michael."

"Would that be continue your maker work?"

"Adak couldn't really get to me."

"Right…That time at the mirror and other times, you were just pretending unleashing your true nature?" I laughed.

"No one has never really seen the real me here, from the past and I don't intent on being that guy again."

"Why not? It was better than this." He pointed at me.

"I'm on the wagon Michael I wouldn't expect you to understand." He didn't say anything.

"Exactly you don't understand do you?" I walked away. Not drinking from human was making me slightly weaker. I was walking to the woods and I saw Michael's daughter standing by the river oblivious of the dangers of the wood I walked up behind her and she was oblivious of me being behind her.

"Your boyfriend is dead." I told her suddenly. She turner around glaring at me.

"You killed him?"

"No your father did."

"Your lying." She said simply and started walking pass me.

"I'm not." I breather her scent as she passed me and she smelled amazing.

"Why tell me?"

"Because I though you should know."

"Or because you wanted me to suffer." She got angry at me and slapped me enraged. I grabbed her wrist.

"You touch me again and you will be in the ground like he is." She fought against my grasp.

"You keep provoking me." I growled.

"I could kill you right now." She yelped at my growl and tries to go backwards but I was still holding her.

"I though you couldn't hurt me…"

"Oh I can hurt you alright. No matter what your daddy says."

"Why do you keep trying to hurt me? What did I ever did to you?"

"I'm a vampire. You taste good. What do you think?" She scratched at my face with her free hand. And you got Isa killed… Or the one that loved me anyways…

"Leave me alone…" she keep fighting my grasp. I snarled at her fangs elongated pulling her towards me.

"I'm not as nice as everyone thinks."

"I never though you were nice, I knew who you were the minute I saw you." I smirked.

"And who am I?"

"A monster." She kept fighting my grasp as she kept trashing. Her scent was divine and I think about biting her before shaking it off and pushing her away from me. As I pushed her she lost her balance and felt to the ground hitting a tree and getting a small cut on her head. I looked down at her. Her scent hitting me. I hadn't had proper human blood in at least 2 weeks just drinking the bottle stuff. She look up at me then passing out. I watched her head memorized by it fighting the urge to rip her apart. Suddenly Michael stepped from the shadows amused as he watched the whole thing.

"Amazing isn't it?

"Leave me alone Michael."

"You know I wont."

"I've told you. I'm not going back to being him." I was still fighting it. He took a special flask from where I keep it hidden and opens it. It was the girls blood…

"Why do you have her blood."

"Her blood is exquisite, if your compare it with human food, it would be high class food." He walked up to me and extended the flask.

"I don't want any." He shrug putting it back.

"What were you doing with her here?"

"I was telling her where her boyfriend is." He glared at me.

"I went into a lot of trouble hiding my true identity from her… What's to stop me from telling the students and everyone at school your part on the council too?"

"Relax I didn't tell her what you are."

"No only that I killed her boyfriend. She knows about vampire, don't you think she'll put them together?"

"Would you like me to erase her." I smirked. Michael growled at me.

"Don't try my patience Leo, you agree. She's off limits." Marrisa groan waking up.

"Don't try mine Michael." I growled quietly. Michael kept glaring at me, but Marrisa open her eyes just then.

"Get up and go to school…I'll be there soon."

"Daddy?" I disappeared, but not too far.

"What did I said?" Said Michael to her daughter irritated.

"Is it true you killed my boyfriend?"

"Don't believe anything from Leopold don't even speak to him…"

"He keeps…" But she didn't finished it and walked towards town. After she was gone I appeared behind him, he turned.

"What?"

"Why are you trying to make me drink blood again?"

"What do you feed off Leo?"

"I'm not biting humans anymore." I finally said. Michael smirk.

"Clearly. That's why your so weak lately." He pushed me off making me hit a tree as I slide down it getting up quickly.

"I'm not weak."

"Your too paranoid. Leopold. You forgot we go way back. I offer you the flask because I don't want you killing my daughter by mistake. That would be a really stupid move. If you want the freaking blood so much just ask, but not directly from her."

"Then if we go way back you should know what I was like."

"Yes, but that wont happened again from drinking a little blood."

"No it wont, but you always brought out the worst in me." He laughed amused.

"I think your confusing me with Adak, I did always told him he was hard on you."

"Whatever you were probably the one egging him on."

"Do you truly believe that Leo?"

"Yes I do."

"You are so different Leo. I swear. If Adak was still alive, he would lock you up in that mirror until there was no humanity left in you…"

"Would he now." I smirked looking at Michael. "So let me guess you're the new Adak?"

"No I'm not, is too much work.

Your too stubborn. Adak wanted you as his successor done." He smirked.

"Speaking of which, we do have matter to attend. And we need you." I leaned against a tree.

"What is the matter."

"Well there's a meeting about to start and you need to be present being as you're the main vote." He disappear towards the council. I walked in sitting down, every other member was already sat down. The other council member clearly angry about the issue they were fighting about and they were waiting on me to take action.

"Well Leo. The issue is this. The hunters or slayers are going strong and killing more of our races, our colleagues here, wants to just go towards war with them…"

"Well then, start with the lower ranks Lillit and the other's are too highly protected, start with the guardians and some of the humans." I leaned back in the chair looking at each of the council members. They were pleased and happy with my decision.

"When do you suggest killing her?"

"She is too protected at the moment, and it will have to be the oldest vampires she is too strong for just any other vampire."

"Who are you volunteering?" Michael raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not volunteering anyone, we work together."

"So you and me, go kill her?"

"The council will work to kill her. We will get results that way."

"Ok when?"

"When she has been weakened."


	11. Loving someone who wants you dead

"So we weaken her, and get her away from her protection." He was clearly ready for action.

"I can do that myself. I'll be the look out."

"Fine." Michael disappeared with a smirk on his face. I knew if they were to trust me I had to be like I was before so I got up and left the room going into town to find some human. I was in the town and smirked tucking into a family of 4 down an alley. After they were all dead I jumped onto the roof above lighting a cig. I finished the cig and jumped off the roof leaving the bodies in the alley, I didn't care and I walked out into the bar. Suddenly I smell Marissa's scent and I smirked she was in town. Getting up and leaving the bar man starting an argument for me not paying and follow him out into the street as I snapped his neck the man falling to the floor and I walked to the restaurant Marissa was walking in. She tried to hide from me, which was sort of cute. I smirked walking up to her and sitting down.

"Oh you caught my attention in the street."

She sigh and stared at me looking me up and down.

"You wouldn't kill me in front of people would you?"

"Well lets just see, I broke a mans neck in public jus a minute ago." I smirked looking casual in the chair opposite her at the table. "But to answer your question no I wouldn't."

"So you're here to order a drink from me? Since I'm too young." She really was…

"If you want." I looked around. "Nice place here."

"Yes I do. And." She looked around too. "I been to nice, but since I'm stuck here, this is the best around this town."

"So are you eating?" I smirk watching her.

"Yes, why? You want something off the menu?" I pretended looking at the menu looking at it then placing it down.

"Nahh I'm good." She shrug as a waitress comes with a notebook ready to write the order down.

"Are we ready to order?" She stared at me.

"Just a large glass of your nicest red wine please." I smiled at the waitress innocently. She nodded and made her self looked at Marissa.

"And you?" Marissa looked at the menu.

"Anything with steak on it and a coke." The waitress nods taking the menu's and walking away. I watched her walked away.

"Hopefully she wont take long with the drinks." I smirked as the waitress smiled at me from the bar then I turned my attention to Marissa.

"So why are you here? I don't think daddy would approve."

"Daddy don't mind as long as I don't get in trouble, or with boys. Which he cant make them disappear forever." She said the last part with a hint of irritation.

"Well if you hadn't notice I'm a boy. A very dangerous one as well."

"I don't think you're a boy. And I think you know your place." I laughed at her innocent.

"Boy, man whatever."

"Like I said, you know your place. And your playing innocent, you know which guys daddy keeps making go away…"

"I can deal with your father." The waitress came with the drinks giving me the wine then Marissa the coke.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"If he wants something believe me, he'll ask." Marissa snaps at the waitress who started thinking awful things about Marissa and walking away. I laughed hearing her thoughts.

"Maybe I could invite her back to my place later."

"Maybe you should keep your opinion to your self." She leaned towards me grabbing my wine.

"Oh sorry am I poisoning your innocent mind and hey that's mine."

"You order it for me." She sip from it. "And yes you are."

"And no I didn't. I got it for my self." I pulled it away from her in a flash not spilling any and I drink some. She glared at me as she sip from her soda.

"Fine be that way." I smirked placing it on the table. She snatched the drink again drinking a lot, spilling some on the table. I smirked thinking of something watching her drink it. She watched me smirk and lost in some sort of though she was about to snap at me when the waitress came back with the food. That was pretty fast. She though hiding the drink from the waitress. As the waitress gave Marissa her plate turning to Me.

"More wine?"

"Sure same again." I smiled at the waitress who blushed hurrying away. She took the drink from under the table and put it besides me after taking another sip from it and starts to eat her food. I drank some of the wine while I eat and the waitress brought another glass. Marissa just stared after the waitress thinking she never got this kind of service whenever she came alone.

"It's the influence I have over them, they sense danger and mystery and for stupid reason they love it." She looked back at me.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know." I laughed.

"Can you read minds?" I nods drinking a bit more of the wine. The waitress comes with the other wine just yet and as Marissa was going to ask for more coke she ignores her and stares at me.

"Anything else?"

"No I'm good." The waitress walked away. Marissa sigh irritated pushing her unfinished food away and looking on her purse throwing cash at the table without giving her a tip and standing up walking away from the restaurant. I smirk taking the money and putting it into my pocket and get up glamouring them to think they had paid and the waitress tells me she has a break and lead me upstairs to the staff area and I smirk. The girl pushed me against the wall kissing me. She started unbuttoning my jeans as we kept kissing passionately I opened my eyes pulling her head to the side sinking my fangs into her neck. I pushed the girl to the floor doing my jeans up and walking out following Marissa's scent. She was asleep by the river of the wood. I smirked watching her. I watched as her neck came into view and I watched the blood pumping round her body, I wanted fun, I wanted to have fun with her, I didn't want to kill her I just wanted to mess around something that would piss Michael off. A breeze suddenly blew the hair of her face moving her hair around blowing her scent more obvious than before. I smirk appearing in front of her.

"Marissa." She jumped startled not looking gracefully at all as she stared at me.

"Done already with the waitress?" I smirked.

"Yes I have."

"What do you want?" She rubbed her eyes.

"To have some fun." I glamour her to like me, and to want to give me her blood.

"What kind of fun?" Her expression change completely now she was into me. She purposely show me her neck. I smirked my face close to hers.

"I think you know. What I mean."

"So you want my permission?" She asked nervously.

"Yes I want your permission." She got closer to me showing me her neck more. "I want you to bite me." I smirked as I sink my fangs into her neck.

She whimper at the bite then the endorphin kicked in as she grabbed my shirt pulling me to her. Her blood tasted wonderful as my fangs dug deeper as she pull me into her. After a while I stopped wiping my mouth a little, the endorphin would be in her system for a while. I smirked. She frown at me stopping.

"Why did you stopped?"

"Well I didn't want to kill you." She felt back a little bit drunk with the endorphin.

"That would kill me?"

"If I drank to much. Yes." She rest on a tree woozy.

"Oh…" I smirked.

"But that's what if feels like to be bitten if you accept it." She stared dreamily wanting more of that feeling.

"Now go home, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I looked at Marissa. She smiled and nodded wanting more of the high.

"Yes."

"Good." I disappeared her blood making me feel stronger. I walked back to my apartment to check on Isa… She was still asleep on my bed I walked in without making any sound and kissed her lips softly without waking her up… I couldn't help my self… I went to my living room to watched TV.

"What did I say." Michael appeared in the living room enraged. I was sipping coffee.

"You said not to touch her."

And what did you do?" I placed my coffee down on the coffee table.

"Michael you wanted Leo and When Leo is here, you get Angry at him." I knew Michael didn't know what I was talking about. He stared at me in disbelieved and confuse.

"What are you talking about?" I got up walking to him.

"You wanted me to fall of the wagon." I laughed. "So I did."

"So you go after my daughter?"

"I though I would have some fun." I pat his shoulder walking into the kitchen.

"Since when were you dull Michael." He growled as I pat his shoulder. He noticed Isa sleeping in the bed just then.

"Lets see how much fun we can have shall we, since Isa is hot." I turned around glaring her.

"You are not to touch her."

"Why not? You touched my daughter."

"Because I love her." Michael stopped for a minute then disappeared angrily. I followed after him.

"Michael."

"What?"

"You know what that means right?"

"Of course I do." He snapped.

"Then you wont touch her, I have waited over a 1000 years Michael and you wont spoil it for me." He disappeared again making no promised I growled. I went home got a shower and got dress again, Isa was still out so I went out the woods. Marissa was looking at the water looking at her reflection I was behind her looking down but no reflection show up.

"You are so easy to track down." She yelp falling forward towards the water I pulled her back and she turned looking at me.

"You killed the waitress." She blurted out.

"And your point is?" She sigh.

"I guess none…" I pulled her away from the water towards me.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke honestly.

"Confused…" I laughed.

"Yeah. I messed with your head last night."

"Why?"

"For fun." She grunt irritated and pushed me away I didn't budge.

"But I know you want to feel that again." She shiver her body answering for her but she lied anyways.

"No I don't."

"I know your lying."

"I don't know what your talking about." I pulled her closer to me.

"I know your lying." I said in a seductive voice, she gulped.

"Yeah…mind readying thing…well it wont be so easy as to get my approval this time."

"Really but you want it don't you." I glamour her while I was speaking to her.

"Yes. I do." I bite her neck again, she close her eyes giving in as her body weakens enjoying the bite. I hold on to her so she didn't fall. A goofy smile appears on her face as I hold her still drinking. I took a bit more then stopped.

"Hmmm, why don't you mess with someone your own size." I froze slightly but I knew she didn't notice. It was Isa, who must of woke up and wondered out… I looked over to where she was.

"What like you?" She looked at Marissa a little warily then at me.

"Well I'm a hunter after all." I laughed.

"Then give me your best shot."

"Let go of the girl carefully please." I let go of the girl who started to fall and Isa ran catching her laying her down softly on the ground then turned to glared at me.

"I said gently."

"I don't do gently." She kept glaring at me.

"I bet…As you demonstrated to me when you killed my parents." I rolled my eyes at her.

"If only you could remember…" I said to her honestly. She ran towards me pushing him back hard. I let her.

"I do remember! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I mean you and me." I spring up, but she cached my leg and pulled down hard.

"Why don't you vampires ever play fair?"

"Oh I played fair from the moment I met you. But I'm different now." I throw her off me with more force than I ever showed to anyone on here. She flew back hitting a tree hard and breaking it with the impact with the force as she grunts.

"Stop acting as if you know me!"

"I do know you Isa. I turned you into a vampire." Deep down I just wanted to caress her, to stop this… she stood up laughing.

"First of all I'm Isabella, not Isa. Makes it sound as if we were friends. Second of all I would rather die, I would of killed my self…"

"Well you didn't, we were friends." More than friends… Then a slayer killed you and here you are standing here like we first met…"

"The hunters would never…"

"They found out you were a vampire and shot you through the heart with a silver bullet." She frown looking him in the eyes taking her stake out from her back.

"If that so…How am I still here?"

"She must of used magic to bring you back…But something must have gone wrong."

"Clearly."

"They did. I'm telling you the truth Isa… It hurt me when you died…" Something flash in her eyes as I was so vulnerable… but she shook her head.

"I said don't call me Isa!." She stopped looking confuse thinking this seem too familiar.

"I wouldn't try and stake me." That sounded too familiar too. She though, but she ignored it shaking her head and running towards me stake in hands. I grabbed the end of the stake pulling it out of her hands and throwing it to the floor getting angry again.

"I said don't." I growled at her. She looked towards where I threw the stake and ran towards it I appeared in front of her.

"I don't think so." I kick her hard in the stomach sending her flying. I would of gone easier on her before…some how I sort of wanted to hurt her… She flew backwards hitting a tree almost blacking out but shaking it off, she stood up slowly this time.

"I'm not nice Leo anymore I told her." Deep down feeling guilty. She was holding her stomach wincing.

"You never were…"

"You just cant remember it." She glared at me. She was thinking that I was stronger that the normal vampires, she was hurt where I was without a scratch…but backing out would make her look weak so she tackled me. I grabbed her into the tackle and pushed her to the floor me on top of her fangs bearded.

"I could kill you right now or turn you."


	12. Embracing the monster

I snarled at her inches away from her throat and then to both of our surprise I got off her. She sat down in a dazed.

"What's with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They keep turning red…."

"Well they use to be black when I wasn't drinking much blood but now…" I offered my hands out to her, she stared at it suspiciously for a moment but took it anyways. I pulled her up then disappears. I went back to my apartment sitting down on the couch flicking on the news. I was bored I hated being bored… I felt asleep on the couch after a couple of minutes. Someone grabbed me by the neck and throw me against the wall hard. I growled hitting a wall seeing Michael and hurt Isa in a corner.

"Not cool my friend. Not cool and oh." I stared at Isa. "You brought me Lunch how thoughtful of you." I needed to play cool with Michael… Eventhouth I stupidly let him know I love her… I was bad now though and he knew I might not care about her demise.

"That's not enough of a lunch since I beat up the food a little bit." He ran towards me kicking him hard again towards the wall. Isa cowered back towards a corner. I hit the wall and then spring up grabs him by the throat my grip tightening like a vice and I threw him across the room and he crashed into the table. He hit the table breaking it as he jump up and glared at me.

"Smart feeding off my daughter." He ran appearing behind me grabbing me in a chocked hold and biting my neck. I grimace.

"Well you know her blood is strong." I elbows him in the stomach pushing him back. He grabbed my arm pushing me with him as he put a foot on me and kicking me over himself. I got up.

"You wanted this Michael and then when you have it you cant deal with the fact that I'm just as good as you."

"I told you my daughter was off Limit, even I have standards." He growled.

"Your doing it on purpose. Your provoking me."

"Michael you should know me. Of course I'm provoking you on purpose and no I wont go back to being how I was I like it, its like old times. I feel powerful again." He hid a smirk. He did always like me like this.

"Trust me, I know, and I would let you play your game if…" He stopped thinking for a moment deciding if to tell me or not.

"If what Michael?"

"If you keep drinking from her Leo, she'll end up falling for you. And her blood is addictive as well…She's 17 for god sake. She's innocent in every meaning of the word I make sure of that. Trust me you don't want a brat following you around as if you were some kind of god. You never liked young girls any how."

"But she taste good Michael, if she wasn't yours I would have her chained up in the basement of the council house, and children always taste better we used to have lots of fun with the young girls Michael." He glared.

"I know she does. So your saying you wont care if she falls for you?"

"Well I can always just kill her." I smirked.

"Do it and I kill Isa."

"Ooh choices, choices. So how are you feeling being second to me?" I smirked sitting back down on the couch.

"I liked it until you started messing with my daughter." He frowned looking at me. I notice Isa trying to sneak up on us getting out of the house.

"Stop where you are Isa." I smirked. "Ahhhh. Are you going to have a tantrum Michael?" Isa ignored me and took off running. Michael watched running away amused.

"No. I always acted my age." I laughed.

"Yeah whatever Michael, I suppose you do look a lot older than me." I got up walking towards him. "Do you get much action now?" I teased him.

"I do, how do you think I got a 17 year daughter, but I never let it weaken me." I laughed.

"Well I don't see the girls paying you much attention." I smirked. He smirked back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well we all know that thy prefer me old man." He smirked amuse, he did love our little games.

"You remember the rules right? Name the girl." He keep the smirk.

"Well a human girl would be far too easy."

"Agree."

"So any supernatural girls take your pick."

"How about a slayer, they hate us, that's a challenge."

"You on."

"What's the bet? And which slayer girl?"

"Lilith." I smirked. "And there is no bet this is for fun only."

"Fine Lilith it is." He smirked at me. "But just so you know I still got a little advantage on her."

"I know ive seen you together." He smirked pushing me playfully disappearing probably wanting to start on her… I decided go to school, he that was my permanent home anyways….I arrived at school and went to the kitchen to make my self a cup of coffee. Lilith enter the school kitchen as if she own the damn place I stayed where I was without moving and for a slayer, she was off, she didn't notice me, she stuff the kitchen with food, probably for Marissa…

"Great the bitch is in the house." I said finally when she was away from the kitchen.

"I heard that." She yell at the kitchen.

"You were meant to." I kept the smirk.

"I'm not your Isabella, I don't fall prey into blood suckers game easily."

"I'm not playing any games." I stood up walking to where she was looking down at her. "Have you checked your guardians recently." She looked up back at me not liking how close we were and she took a step back.

"Yes I have. Why?"

"Oh well maybe you should count them next time." I smirked. She backhand slaps me hard using her slayer strength.

"I know of the dead one's. They can be replace easily though. That's what we do, die at the job." I grabbed her hands instantly.

"You are stronger than the humans yes, but none of the people here have seen what I was like before." My grip tightens. "You either stop hurting our kind, or there's war your choice."

"The war already started blood sucker. You don't think I been keeping an eye on your kind having spies?" She took her stake out with her free hand and slashed my cheek. I smirked grabbing her other arm twisting her arm so the stake falls out of it.

"Don't say I didn't ask nicely." I knees her in the stomach hard. She grunted at the impact and bend a little bit wincing.

"Asshole." She spat. I was bleeding a lot, but I didn't let it bother me, I appeared in front of her slamming her against the wall holding her by her throat.

"So are you going to be a good little slayer and get lost or not." She kick me in the stomach hard, she was stronger than the average human.

"As if." I stumble back a little.

"Then you are making a mistake." I snarled at her. She glared at me.

"You're the one that made a mistake by continue your existence."

"Well, I'm not killing humans anymore, so you can quit trying to kill us."

"Killing is my job, what will I do?" She put on an innocent face.

"If I really wanted to I would kill you, oh wait why haven't I done that?

"Because I'm Isabella's sister. And like it or not you don't want her hate." I glared at her. She did had a point. I really wanted to rip her throat out.

"No. It's Because I'm not actually a monster like you slayers." I laughed walking up to her. "Take your best shot." I smirk holding my eyes out trying to egg her on. Isa would of hesitated not knowing about killing me, not Lilith. She ran towards me getting a silver knife out and tackled me hitting me on the chest hard. That wouldn't kill me, but it suck having a knife on my chest. I laughed in pain. I throw her off me hard into the wall standing up and wincing pulling the knife out. She landed standing up looking for her stake.

"You took my stake. Want me to try again with the stake in hands?" I laughed holding the stake in hand as it burned me a little.

"Maybe I should stake you." She raised an eyebrow and threw my own words at me.

"You can have a go."

"I would love to." I appeared in front of her, slamming her against the wall like before and plunges the stake into her stomach pulling it out. I wasn't going to kill her. She had a point of Isa hating me, besides that was Michael's job and I step back going back to Isa's favorite stool. I saw her grimace in pain and falling to the floor holding her stomach.

"Hurt doesn't it?" She just glared at me.

"This isn't over…" She walked away… After a while I was still sitting on Isa's favorite stool, when I heard Michael in my head. You know all mighty and powerful leader. He said sarcastically. I could use your help a little bit. I don't want my daughter to know what I am yet… I rolled my ayes appearing Next to Marissa who wanted him to let Lilith go. Michael works fast.

"Marissa why don't we go and grab some coffee, and I give you an apology." I grabbed her arm. She snatched her hand back and glared at me.


	13. I've always loved you

"I need to talk to daddy." Michael started stepping backwards without Marrisa noticing but Lillit started trashing and yelling.

"They are tricking you!"

"He's a little busy right now. He will be free later on. Coffee?" Marrisa heard Lillit and turned towards her.

"Let her go dad." She glared at him and stop walking.

"Don't go with him, Marrisa your dad is." Before she could say it I pulled Marrisa away using my vampire speed.

"Time for us to go come on." I appeared on the school kitchen with Marrisa.

"So coffee?"

"Lilith is in trouble." She took off running towards the door. I appeared in front of her and glamour her.

"Go to bed." she did. I headed towards the council. I arrived at the building walking in. "What did I miss?"

"Your just in time. The fun part is about to start."

"Good I didn't want to miss the torturing." I smirked. I sat on the table with the other council member. Lillit ran for it, but Michael cached her by the throat and threw her towards a wall hard. She hit the wall hard and grunted.

"You know pity. She's hot." Said Michael to me.

"I know, but she wont see reason." Lillit stood wincing and looking at us with amused eyes as if she had something on her sleeves.

"Ah, and to think vampires found hunters disgusting." I laughed.

"You are in a room full of vampires, you should be thinking of which last words to use.

"I was never scared of dying you sadistic son of bitch!" she spit at the floor blood. Michael laughed at her.

"Feisty too."

"Well I have never been called that before." I leap off the table walking up to her grabbing her throat and pushing her against the wall. "You have one last chance to stop this." She just glared at me. Do it for your sister! But I couldn't say that, not in front of the other vampires.

"So one last chance what is it going to be." She kept glaring at me.

"I'm curious before you do your task…"

"And what are you curious about?"

"Why are you hesitating?" Michael step closer towards Lillit really curious with her. She was such a bitch, she was challenging me…

"Why are you not complying? We are being generous…"

"Well Lilith I am a very generous guy…" And I don't want your sister hate.

"Well I was never the one to back down. That was Isa's department. And that's why she got in so many trouble." Then she couch a laugh at me. "As if."

"Then you leave me no choice." I smirked. She just looked at me returning the smirk. Michael put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you really going to kill her?"

"Of course I am." Lillit was trying so hard to hide something from me, all I got from her was that either way this ended she was going to win. "Oh I don't think you will." I smirked reading her. I sank my fangs into her throat pinning her against the wall. Lillit holds on a scream. I stopped my face close to her. Her blood on my skin.

"It was nice to meet you Lillit, but I'm always loyal to my kind." She smirked weakly.

"I'm sorry I cant say the same about meeting you. But at least I get Isa back after I'm gone…" …..

"You two are linked, how clever, looks like she will have to die again." She kept the smirk.

"Still hesitating." I bite her again this time draining her. Lillit body slumps dead.

"Damn, I really though she would of given in…" I went back to the council table sitting down. I wiped my mouth.

"Well that was refreshing." I sat back down on the table. "Looks like we can resume normal activities." The council member ask me the next step.

"We have fun, the hunters will be weak without her now."

Suddenly Isa walked to the building eyes pitch black and a touch on her hands.

"Oh I'll doubt that." She glared at us and her eyes see's Lillit body. I looked at her speechless. She winked at me, but her face was not friendly at all.

"So my mother wasn't enough for you?" I laughed.

"I forgot you were all half scary now." Isa glared at me and smelled around purposely, she let me into her though. The council building was lock from the outside out with silver and the gasoline smell was getting strong suddenly. It was night but there was light outside weirdly.

"You bitch."

"I though that was my sisters description."

"But your going to kill your self." I was really really scare, but for her. She was suicidal…

"So?" She glared at me. "I got no one left thanks to you." I looked at Isa.

"You have got what you wanted." I though to the council. Go upstairs the upper window haven't been lined. They nod and disappeared. She glares seeing them disappear and tried to run after them.

"NO!" I stopped her pulling her towards me.

"This is between you and me." I looked down at her. She looked up at me crying and something inside me broke…

"They are involved too."

"Well they are gone now and probably far away from here by now." I notice then the fire getting closer to the explosives… I couldn't help it I kiss her, I wanted to feel her lips one more time before I died. She was going to kick and pulled away but I didn't cared…She kissed me back hugging me making our body melt into one. The explosive make the building burst into flame of fire, but the building had protection against fire and water started to pour down a lot getting us wet as we continued kissing…There was an explosion just then and I was thrown back into a wall which crumbled under the explosion the water falling on me and I looked up seeing the rubble falling down from the other room, and then it all went black…

Isabella

As we continued kissing…There was an explosion making me flies back towards the opposite direction of Leo. As I was dripping wet I saw Leo and ran towards him pulling him out of the collapsing building. He was unconscious cut and graze with a few spikes of glass and wood embedded in his skin. I cut my wrist without thinking and gave him my blood, this was just like that time when the hunters hurt him so bad, And I gave him my blood for the first time…I gasped as I got my memory back… I was in love with the person who kept killing my family. He started drinking hungrily healing in the process.

I started feeling dizzies and felt backwards to the ground, he stopped getting on top of me to look down at me…

"Thanks…" He smiled, and we kissed again getting hungrier and hungrier becoming one once again after I just tried to kill him….

**The End, For now ;)**


End file.
